Love Letters & Hate Mail (Request)
by trin619
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Norrisville. Following tradition people send out love letters, and hate mail. Howard needs to fix his reputation, and Randy has a secret admirer. (Requested By: felipe666) [Being Rewritten & Updated]
1. Letters

Author's Note: My first request story! I hope you guys enjoy.

Requested By: felipe666

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.

* * *

Chapter 1: Letters

The Sorcerer sits in his lonely prison, his only friend being the rat.

"Aw. The smell of desperation lingers in the air," the Sorcerer muses smelling the air.

"The Holiday of love, what's it called again?"

The rat squeaks a couple times.

"Valentine's Day! Right," the Sorcerer says before going quiet in thought.

"With every Valentine's Day, my power grows immensely, but still not enough to free me," he sighs.

The rat squeaks a couple times, causing the Sorcerer to smile evilly.

"Yes, I could have McFist create something that would make people more miserable! More heart broken!" he yells triumphantly with a laugh.

The rat starts laughing too, making the Sorcerer stop laughing.

"Are you laughing at me or with me?" he questions.

The rat squeaks a couple times.

"Good," he says as they both resume their evil laugh.

* * *

Randy Cunningham walks through the crowded halls of Norrisville High to his locker. Just as Randy starts putting in his combination, Howard Weinerman, tackles him to the ground.

"Cunningham!" Howards shouts.

Randy looks around noticing some people staring before looking back at Howard, who's practically sitting on him.

"What?" Randy questions.

"Do you not know what day it is?" Howard questions.

Randy thinks about it for a moment.

It's just February 14th what's so-

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yes!" Howard says loudly standing up.

"So? I thought you hated Valentine's Day," Randy points out as he pulls himself up.

"I do! But look what was in my locker," Howard says holding up some envelopes red and white envelopes.

"Love letters?"

"Hate mail Cunningham. Hate. Mail," Howard says with a serious expression.

Randy can't help but to laugh, making Howard rolls his eyes in response.

"Who sent you hate mail?" Randy questions with a big grin.

Howard mumbles something before looking through the letters, some open and some not Randy notes.

(Author's Note: Would you consider that a pun?)

"Kang. Flute Girl," Howard pauses, "Bucky?"

That only makes Randy to laugh more.

"What'd you do to make everyone hate you?" Randy questions counting the letters, at least twenty.

"Apparently I'm rude and obnoxious," Howard explains using air quotes.

"I could've told you that one," Randy laughs before putting in his combination.

Howard stuffs the letters into his pocket with a huff.

"You get anything?" Howard questions.

"Not that I know of," Randy answers opening his locker.

A plain white envelope sitting at the bottom, as if someone slid it in through the top. Randy reaches down and picks it up curiously.

'To: Randy

From: Your Secret Admirer,' the back of the enevelope reads.

"Then what's that?" Howards questions pointing to the enevelope.

Randy holds it up for Howard to read the back.

"A secret admirer? Does anyone still do that?" Howard questions.

"Apparently."

"Well, are you gonna open it or not?" Howard asks impatiently. Randy shrugs and opens letter starting to read what's inside.

'Dear Randy,

In a way I've always liked you, but I've never been able to say it. So with it being Valentine's Day, why not write it? I'm not really sure what else to say. But thank you for being so nice and sweet.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer'

"So, what's it say?" Howard questions. Randy just hands the note to Howard, who quickly reads over it.

"Who do you think wrote it?"

"No clue," Randy answers as Howard hands the note back to him.

Randy looks over the note for a moment before slipping it into his pocket.

"Aren't you curious?" Howard questions.

"Well yea, I'm a bit curious as to who wrote it. It was nice and I'd like to thank them," Randy answers grabbing stuff from his locker.

"Hey, Heidi is pretty good at recognizing hand writing, maybe-" Howard starts but is interruped by Randy slamming his locker shut.

"No way Howard!" he says a bit loud.

"Why not?"

"Heidi likes to make a big deal about stuff like that. And I'd rather not have it blabbed all over her blog."

"I guess that's true. But still Cunningham," Howard continues as they start walking to class still trying to push the topic.

* * *

Author's Note: First chapter, done. See you next time? Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!


	2. High School Drama, or Rigged?

Author's Note: Oh hello again. I see you stuck around, now let's see if it was worth it!

* * *

Chapter Two: High School Drama, or Rigged?

Unknown Pov

I stand at my locker pretending to be on my phone, but really I was listening to Howard and Randy discuss the note I left.

"Aren't you curious?" Howard questions.

"Well yea, I'm a bit curious as to who wrote it. It was nice and I'd like to thank them," Randy answers grabbing stuff from his locker.

"Hey, Heidi is pretty good at recognizing hand writing, maybe-" Howard starts but is interruped by Randy slamming his locker shut.

"No way Howard!" he says a bit loud.

"Why not?"

"Heidi likes to make a big deal about stuff like that. And I'd rather not have it blabbed all over her blog."

"I guess that's true. But still Cunningham," Howard continues as they start walking to class still trying to push the topic.

I look up from my phone to watch them go for a second.

* * *

Students talk among themselves as the English teacher Mr. Bannister walks in.

No one really takes notice.

"Attention class!" Mr. Bannister yells from the front of the room gaining everyone's attention.

Well, almost everyone's attention.

Howard looks over at Randy who was spaced off in thought.

Letting out a small groan Howard opens his notebook.

After finding an empty page he starts doodling random things.

Meanwhile Mr. Bannister goes on about writing love poems to celebrate Valentine's Day.

Some of the class starts whispering to each other as he goes on.

As Howard draws he can't help but to think about the letter Randy got.

Randy has never been good around girls, but apparently he was doing something right if one wrote him that letter.

Maybe Howard could do something to help him, if only Randy would let him that is. Now if he could just get his hands on said letter then maybe...

Suddenly the speaker on the wall statics a bit before the principal's voice is heard.

"Hello students!"

Most of the class just continues talking, that is until Mr. Banister shushes them by smacking a ruler on his desk.

"As you know today is Valentine's Day. So to celebrate were having an assembly in the gym," the prinicipal continues.

Everyone stands up and leaves to meet up in the gym.

Randy and Howard are some of the last out.

As the two walk out Howard notices the corner of the letter sticking out of Randy's pocket.

"Hey Howard! Sandy!" calls a familiar voice from behind.

Randy groans and Howard sighs as they spin around to see Heidi approaching them.

"It's Randy, it's always been Randy!" Randy complains.

Well at least they know Heidi didn't write the letter, she doesn't even know Randy's name!

(Author's Note: That's not a trick to throw you off either. Your first hint as to who wrote the letter!)

"Whatever Mandy," Heidi says waving her hand dismissively.

Randy face palms with a sigh.

"What do you want Heidi?" Howard snaps at his older sister.

"Here," she says before handing them each a card.

On said cards there were a list of names. Boys' names on the left, girls' names on the right.

"And what's this for?" Randy questions.

"Cutest Couple of course! Everyone's voting, and I mean everyone!" she says walking away cheerfully.

Heidi can be really annoying sometimes, but she can also be great distraction.

Howard looks at the opened letter he swiped from Randy's pocket a second ago before shoving it into his own.

* * *

Unknown Pov

I make my way into the gym for the assembly.

Looking around all I see is couples. I sigh. I've always hated this holiday.

It's a whole day of shoving how single I am right back in my face.

I sit down in the third row, alone.

My friend that I'd usually be hanging out with is off taking pictures for the school's paper.

Guess I'm not reading the next issue.

Another sigh.

My mind wanders and I hear bits and pieces of conversations around me.

"... can't believe they're in the running..."

"... don't deserve..."

"... totally rigged..."

What's everyone talking about?

I look around.

They're looking at some kind of card.

Wait!

Heidi handed me one of those when I walked in.

I slip the card out of my pocket and look at it.

Names of couples, most names I don't know.

Some sound familiar, but who're they talking about?

There's a company logo at the bottom.

McFist Industries.

Then it makes sense.

Bash Johnson and some girl are option one.

Probably just a coincidence, but maybe-

Randy and Howard just sat down in front of me.

I wonder what they're talking about...

No!

That would be eavesdropping. But...

"No. I don't think you would be able to fit that in there," Randy says to Howard.

Excuse me?

"And why not?" Howard asks stubbornly.

"It's just not physically possible," Randy argues.

"Oh yea?" Howard challenges.

"Yea," Randy says crossing his arms.

Howard goes to further argue but is cut off by the stage speakers buzzing to life.

"Hello students!" principal Slimovites greets walking onto the stage.

A few mumbles and whispers here and there.

Randy and Howard are now too quiet for me to hear.

I sigh and prop my head up with a hand turning my attention back to the principle.

"To celebrate Valentine's this year, McFist Industries," Randy perks up a bit, "Has decided to..."

* * *

Author's Note: Why not end on a cliff hanger? Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!


	3. Duty of a Bro (Heh, Duty)

Author's Note: An update? I know, very rare. I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter is gonna be a long one. I'll stop hogging your attention now.

* * *

Chapter 3: Duty of a Bro (Heh, Duty)

McFist and Viceroy stand on the makeshift stage watching as students pour into the bleachers.

"What's my plan again, Viceroy?" McFist questions turning to the scientist in question.

Viceroy, who had been using a McFist-Pad looks at his employer with a sigh before tucking said McFist-Pad under his arm.

"Your plan is actually quite simple. You remember that McFizzles incident during Halloween last year?" he asks.

"Yes, yes, what about it?"

"Since Valentine's Day usually revolves around giving someone close to you a gift, say chocolate. I've set up a donation box where students can donate sweets to the Ninja," Viceroy explains.

"Viceroy! I wanna destroy the ninja, not thank him!" McFist shouts loudly earning strange looks from passing students.

"I'm aware of that sir," Viceroy says.

"Mixed in with the students' donations there will be special chocolate that contain a mind control serum. Meaning we can bring the Ninja right to us."

"Oh... I love it!" McFist shouts shaking his robotic hand in the air victoriously.

"Glad I thought of it," McFist says praising himself.

Viceroy sighs.

Both quiet down as the principle walks onto the stage.

"Hello students! To celebrate Valentine's Day this year, McFist Industries has decided to..."

"... set up a donation box in honor of the Ninja!" Slimovites announces.

"What the Juice?" Randy questions to himself as Robo-Apes push out said box.

"Cunningham! This is perfect!" Howard says with a mischievous grin.

"Perfect for what?" Randy questions as students crowd the donation box.

"I can use all the bruce stuff the Ninja gets to make people not hate me!" Howard explains.

"Howard, last time I checked, you weren't the Ninja," Randy says raising an eyebrow at his shorter friend.

"Aw c'mon Cunningham! You're not even the biggest fan of chocolate, at least lemme have those!" Howard pleas pulling on Randy's shirt.

"Ugh, fine," Randy sighs.

"Yes!" Howard cheers as Theresa and Debbie walk past.

"Hey Randy," Theresa says a bit quietly as they do.

"H-Hey Theresa!" Randy says back a bit sheepishly causing Howard to roll his eyes.

* * *

During their free period Randy and Howard head back to the gym to check through the donation back.

Randy, who was suited up, takes off the lid of the overflowed donation box.

Howard takes no time to start digging through the mounds of candy, pausing when he notices an envelope similar to earlier.

Glancing up at Randy who was too busy reading some of the letters, Howard quickly snatches the letter.

"I'll be right back, gotta go make a deposit."

"Too much information Howard," Randy says not looking up from the current letter as Howard slips out of the gym into the hall.

First making sure no one is around, Howard grabs the letter he snatched earlier and the new one.

Sure enough the hand writing matches.

'To: Randy

From: Your Secret Admirer'

'To: Ninja

From: ...'

* * *

Author's Note: Whenever I watch people receive gifts from fans (mostly YouTubers) they usually favor the notes the most. I felt like Randy would be on of those dorks who gush about it. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!


	4. Gifts Can Be Curses

Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be the last! I still can't believe people are actually reading this, let alone requesting stories from me (you can't tell but I'm laughing at that). I need to work on giving myself more credit, apparently.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gifts Can Be Curses

_'To: Randy_

_From: Your Secret Admirer'_

_'To: Ninja_

_From: Theresa Fowler'_

* * *

Randy looks up from the current letter he was reading as Howard reenters the gym.

"That was faster than usual," Randy says raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"Just a false alarm," Howard dismisses smiling widely.

Randy notes the stupid grin on Howard's face but shrugs it off before standing up.

"The period's almost over so we should probably get back to class," Randy points out.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Howard groans.

"Howard."

"Fine."

* * *

"And one for you, and one for you, and one for..." Howard says repeatedly as he walks through the halls handing random people the candy he had swindled from Randy with a smug grin.

Randy trails behind Howard constantly shaking his head with an amused smile.

This was going to backfire somehow, just like all of Howard's plans to become popular quick, Randy just didn't know how yet.

Most students accept the gift with a, "thank you," and a smile.

Some didn't say anything or rejected the offer altogether.

Now for the people who sent the hate mail...

Debbie just gave Howard a look before shrugging and mumbling a thanks.

Flute Girl seemed offended, saying how she couldn't have candy because of her braces- Stevens was there with a sad trombone much to Howard's dismay and Randy's amusement- but after a moment she scoffed a thanks anyways.

Bucky was overly bashful and threw his arms around Howard, the ginger shouting something about band geek germs.

All in all everything seemed to be going smoothly for the duo.

And then the Nomicon buzzed from within Randy's bag.

* * *

Viceroy drums his fingers against a counter in one of the many labs in the McFist Industries building.

On the counter space in front of Viceroy sits a couple packages of the originally contaminated candy.

It sits carefully locked away in a glass case, kept from being destroyed at Viceroy's request.

The McFizzles incident was disastrous and uncontrolled, a complete accident.

Luckily the Ninja himself seemed to have fixed the problem and the candy store's location was moved, preventing the issue from happening again.

Just a reminder that McFist's stupidity is dangerous if left alone long enough.

Besides that point, Viceroy was using the sample as inspiration for his current experiment.

Mind control serum has always been a tricky substance to create, let alone fuse with anything.

The plan was for the ninja to eat the tampered candy and fall under their control.

Back up plan being that if anyone else were to eat the candy they could apprehend the ninja who'd be reluctant to fight against them.

For now all they could do was wait for the perfect time to activate the control methods.

* * *

For once Randy's landing in the Nomicon was nice and gentle.

Instead of a normal plummet onto the hard ground, Randy lands a plump pillow with a small, "oof!"

His surroundings were what appears to be a temple adorned with red accented hearts- like Valentine's Day decorations.

This of course confused Randy because this is the first time he's ever seen the Nomicon be festive, but before he could ask any questions a male and female figure moves into sight

Randy shifts into a crisscross position with his hands on his knees at the same time noticing a ninja claud figure watching the other two.

The male gets down onto one knee offering a present to the female who happily accepts.

The ninja figure who had been watching the two falls onto his hands and knees in despair at the sight.

"A gift to one can be a curse to another. What the juice is that supposed to mean?" Randy questions eyebrows furrowing.

Next thing he knew he was falling through the floor beneath him.

* * *

Randy suddenly jerks forward with a gasp.

After a moment of taking in his surroundings Randy finds himself back in the bathroom stall that he had opened the Nomicon.

For a moment Randy looks down at the ancient books in his lap before sighing.

Slipping it away he moves to leave for his next class he was most likely late for.

* * *

It was during the last period of the school day that Randy found himself fighting against a group robo-apes that had crashed through the gym's wall.

At the same time he was on the phone with none other than Howard.

"What do you mean you ran out of candy?" he questions pushing off a robo-ape's head with his foot before throwing ninja stars down its back.

* * *

"I mean I ran out of candy!" Howard says in an annoyed tone into his phone's mouthpiece.

The ginger was outside with the crowd of students waiting for the conflict to be over with.

He just so happens to, on a _total_ accident, be standing next to Debbie Kang and Theresa Fowler as he waits for Randy's arrival.

* * *

Author's Note: I had actually planned for this chapter to be longer but I couldn't resist ending the chapter like this. A lot is gonna go down in the next chapter. Don't worry, I am already working on it. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!


End file.
